public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Times Transit
Atlantic Times Transit (ATT) is a subsidiary group of 10TC owned by 10littlejakob. This group operates two routes on 10TC's UWIS/WRBS Division, running a contract with 10TC. They have a small depot near the King Street bus terminal, one of the major hubs in-game. Atlantic Times buses were painted originally painted with a red front and blue sides, then in white with a red stripe and with blue on top (in use for 2017 only), hen an all-red livery for 2018. The current fleet, introduced in 2019 is based of Washington Metro Area Transit Authority's livery, using three stripes similar to the original branding alongside its own logo. The group is owned by the 10 Transit Commission. Originally, Atlantic Times Transit used second-hand buses from 10 Transit Commission or would borrow buses from its parent company to operate its routes. This became common as ATT's fleet was very small compared to the 10TC fleet in 2015 and 2016. In late 2016, ColeWorks became the vice-president of 10TC and sent 3 NovaBUS LFSes, units 601-603 to the company's division to replace 1902 and 1903. In addition, the "BE" route prefix which had been used since 2015 was replaced with 900-series routes. These buses did not see any active service despite the "hype" built up by ColeWorks. Following his resignation from the group in mid-2017, units 601-603 were retired and the route numbering was reverted to the "BE" prefix. 1901 and 1904, the remaining two buses were pressed back into service and ran until mid-2018. In late 2018, ATT's entire bus fleet was retired due to PGS restrictions, meaning that ATT routes were suspended until new buses arrived. As a result, the company ordered three XN40s (2000-2002) to replace the retired units. These buses carried a completely different livery, with a full red base coat and blue lettering, to simplify the company's two-tone livery. At the same time, route BE 16 was also renamed as BE 24 as part of service changes. All Atlantic Times Transit routes have a "BE" prefix before the route number to distinguish them from 10TC services. Currently, the group operates routes 100, 12 (BE 12) and 24 (BE 24), plus routes 20 and 25 (although unsigned) on behalf of 10TC. More recently, the agency has been known to contract 10TC's vehicles for its operations, especially with 1901 no longer in use and attempts for the agency to stay up to date. On March 3, 2019, Atlantic Times Transit received one of two New Flyer C40LFs to expand its fleet, allowing the agency to restore service on the BE routes. The second unit never saw service with ATT but it did with the parent company. These units have been transferred as of March 2019 to parent agency 10 Transit Commission as the company had been put into limbo. In October 2019, Atlantic Times Transit rebranded after a seven-month hiatus. The company purchased New Flyer XD40s, complete with a new livery to provide service and also changed its route prefix to "A", along with a revamped route map. It also took advantage of the former Hyattsville City Transit page and started its own Twitter page. The company's comeback is to mark it at the regional operator for Lawrence State public transit in the UWIS area, rather than a supplementary operator to the 10TC's services, which mostly serve the urban area of Western Roboxia. Fares Single ride trips as of October 2019: Routes Current Former Fleet Details